Various systems exist to assist a driver to make a turn at an intersection. For example, radar and camera systems are used to sense approaching vehicles and to alert the driver when it is not safe to make the turn. Dedicated short-range communication (DSRC) systems may also be used to detect other vehicles having DSRC equipment. Although current turn assist systems are suitable for detecting an approaching vehicle, they do not determine or account for lane changes of the approaching vehicle to determine which lane the approaching vehicle will be in when it enters the intersection.
After stopping at a traffic signal or stop sign, many drivers make a turn onto a multilane road when the nearest lane of the multilane road appears to be clear, even though vehicles are approaching in other lanes adjacent to the nearest lane. However, one or more of vehicles traveling in the lanes adjacent may perform a lane change into the nearest lane, thus potentially causing a collision or necessitating sudden action by the driver.
The driver can typically see the closest vehicle traveling in the adjacent lanes and make a judgement as to whether it is changing lanes. For example, the driver can view the approaching vehicle's heading and/or the status of exterior lights—turn signals. However, the closest approaching vehicle may obstruct the driver's view of additional vehicles traveling in the adjacent lanes or the closest approaching vehicle may change lanes without using a turn signal, thus making it harder for the driver to determine if it is safe to turn into the nearest lane. In addition, the driver may simply not consider whether or not a vehicle is approaching an intersection prior to making a turn into the nearest lane. In any of these situations, the driver may be unaware of the potential threat and may proceed with the turn when conditions are unsafe.
The present teachings provide for an improved turn assist system that addresses the issues with current systems and provides numerous advantages, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize. For example, the turn assist system of the present teachings is particularly suitable for detecting vehicles that are approaching an intersection in the nearest lane when more than one lane exists and only alerting the driver if it is unsafe to turn into the nearest lane, thereby allowing a driver to safely turn into the nearest lane even while a vehicle in an adjacent lane is approaching the intersection.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.